


We need a last to have a first

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, Silly Boys, Writer!Ben, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Going to shopping brings unexpected questions.





	We need a last to have a first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Worship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445336) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> For my dear Idrilhadhafang who has a hard time.
> 
> So just a silly fluff fic, hoping it will give you comfort and make you smile as much as it did for me when I wrote it. 
> 
> PS: Your College verse is such a wonderful thing. Thanks again to have create it!

Poe wasn’t really understanding what they were doing here. Well, to be honest, he knew the reason why they were currently in this shop but he couldn’t get why Ben, the most not-caring about material stuff person that he knew, was suddenly so picky with the choice of a new bed. 

Poe tried to hide a smile when he reminded Ben trying to explain without being too explicit to the seller why he wanted to change his bed. Poor boy! He blushed so hard and Poe found him so irresistible that he would have tackle Ben to one of these mattress and have his way with him if they wouldn’t have been in public. 

The reason they were here was due to their last role play session the night before. They experienced a new scenario in which Ben was a new time bounded to their bed and things got intense really quickly. Poe knew that his boyfriend could be a freaking beast when he was using his full strength but to know it and to experience it was two different things. When Ben broke the bedhead to get free before pinning down Poe in the mattress before fucking him fast and rough, Poe got surprised but more than everything, he got fucking aroused. 

 

“What do you think about this one?” asked Ben, already spread on a new bed, his long limbs trying to fit in the large but small bed. 

“Why aren’t you simply fixing your bedhead instead of wasting money for a new one?” sighed Poe, taking place next to Ben and wincing when he felt how hard was the mattress. “You’re like MacGyver. You can fix everything with nothing.” he added, turning his body towards Ben, really curious to know what was happening in this big head. 

“Except computers.” snorted Ben and Poe smiled, remembering the first time he went to Ben’s flat.

“But I’m here for that now.” grinned Poe, before leaning forwards to kiss his boyfriend. 

 

Ben collapsed on the bed, letting Poe sliding a hand on his chest while he was above him, cherishing his lips with a long and deep kiss. When Poe slightly drifted away from him, he laughed seeing the dreamy expression on his lover’s face, feeling proud of himself to make Ben speechless with just a kiss.

 

“So now, will you explain me why you’re so picky about a simple bed?” asked Poe, stroking softly Ben’s muscles through his jumper. “Hey!” whispered Poe, grabbing Ben’s chin between his fingers when his boyfriend tried to look away, obviously embarrassed. “Talk to me.” added Poe, his soft eyes looking at Ben’s while his thumb was stroking Ben’s cheekbone. 

“I want it to be perfect.” mumbled Ben.

“What for?” asked Poe, smiling softly, 

“Because it will be our bed.” whispered back Ben, his lips shaking with nervousness. 

“Well! Technically it will be yours.” chuckled Poe but Ben sighed in frustration, sitting up, turning his back to Poe and Poe felt immediately lost, wondering what he said wrong. “Ben?” called Poe, worried, putting a hand on Ben’s back to feel tremors running through Ben’s entire body. 

“I’m not even able to ask you correctly to live with me.” groaned Ben, messing his hair with frustrated moves. 

“What?” whispered Poe, stopping his soothing moves on Ben’s back.

 

Ben looked at him above his shoulder, his deep eyes looking long to Poe’s surprised face before he turned around, facing Poe again, sitting legs-crossed before his lover. He let out a shaky breath before taking Poe’s hands in his. 

 

“I want you to live with me.” whispered Ben, pressing hard Poe’s fingers in his. 

“I already live with you.” answered Poe, confused. 

“No. I...I mean officially.” said Ben, frustration clearly visible on his face. “You have your flat but you’re never there. So it’s useless to pay for two flats.” began to ramble Ben.

 

In a quick move, Poe was sit on Ben’s lap, with a hand in Ben’s hair, cuddling the back of his head while the other was covering Ben’s mouth. 

 

“Stop.” whispered Poe, his nose brushing against Ben’s. “You will take away all the romanticism.” he added, smiling softly and he saw Ben’s eyes growing bigger before he muffled something in Poe’s hand. “What?” asked Poe, his hand still on Ben’s mouth.

 

Ben rolled his eyes before grabbing Poe’s hand off his mouth, a shy smile on his lips that Poe found adorable.

 

“It means you agree?” asked Ben, looking shyly at Poe under his eyelashes. 

 

Poe threw himself in Ben’s arms, putting his arms around Ben’s neck, making both of them falling on their back on the mattress. Soon, Poe was showering Ben’s face with a thousand of little kisses, giving birth to a bright grin on Ben’s lips. 

 

“That’s a yes so.” laughed Ben, tightening his embrace around Poe’s waist.

“YES!” exclaimed Poe, laughing too. “You’re stuck with me now, Ben Solo.” said the young man, taking support on Ben’s chest to look at him.

“I’m not complaining.” whispered Ben, adoration clearly showing off on his face, his fingers playing with a lock of Poe’s hair falling on his forehead. 

 

Poe gave him a huge grin before kissing Ben’s nose. Then, he put back his head on Ben’s torso, cuddling deeper in his arms and both of them closed their eyes, enjoying this important moment, even on a such uncomfortable mattress.

 

“I’m paying for half of the bed.” said Poe without opening his eyes. 

“But-” began Ben before Poe put a finger on his lips to order him to shut up while yet not moving from his improvised pillow. 

“ _ Our _ bed. That’s what you said.” argued Poe, sliding a hand under Ben’s jumper, snuggling deeper against Ben’s side. 

“Alright.” sighed dramatically Ben. “Ouch” he added when Poe pinched the skin of his abs to punish him. 

 

Both chuckled before sharing a long silence, Ben playing with Poe’s hair while his lover was stroking his bare stomach, not caring of anyone who could see them in the shop. 

 

“Not this one.” said Poe, his head still glued to Ben’s chest. “It’s uncomfortable. And too small for you.” he added.

“Deal.” answered Ben, kissing slightly Poe’s forehead, finally feeling so much better than when they entered the shop. 

 

* * *

 

When Poe slid in his new bed this night, he enjoyed the softness of the mattress and the warmth of Ben under his ear. They spent the afternoon trying to assemble the furniture and Poe refused to let Ben doing it by himself, proclaiming that it was their bed and that he had to help him as the first step of their new life together. Poe refused to admit that Ben would have done it probably faster without Poe’s help. Ben was enough chivalrous to not contradict him. But now it was over and they had their bed and Poe couldn’t be more happy than he was now. He sighed in happiness and content, his arms around Ben’s waist while the other man was cuddling him against his side.

 

“You love it?” chuckled Ben, his fingers stroking Poe’s naked back.

“It’s perfect.” whispered Poe against Ben’s skin.

“I’m glad you like it.” said slightly Ben, a touch of shyness in his voice. 

“I love it.” answered back Poe, smiling against Ben’s torso. “So don’t break it.” he added.

“Hey!” protested Ben. “I wasn’t the only one guilty.” he added and Poe chuckled, kissing Ben’s abs to ask forgiveness. “I promise to be careful with it.” whispered softly Ben, stroking with delicacy Poe’s hair. 

“I know you will.” whispered back Poe and he didn’t hesitate to entwine his fingers with Ben’s on his lover’s stomach when this one reached for him after having turn off the lights, giving the signal for both of them to sleep. 

 

Poe was already drifting in sleep, rocked by Ben’s breath under his head and the warmth of his body around him. 

 

“We will need a new kitchen table though.” said Ben, breaking the silence. 

 

Poe smiled, hearing the falsely innocent tone of Ben while his thoughts were far from being that pure. Poe didn’t answer immediately, faking to give it a long thought when he was winning over as soon as Ben expressed the idea. 

 

“In the morning.” he mumbled in Ben’s skin after a moment. 

 

He couldn’t see or hear Ben’s smile but he felt it when Ben pressed him harder against him while kissing softly his forehead. Ben put up the cover on them and Poe sank in sleep and in Ben’s body, already relishing the peace of his new home. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659008) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang)




End file.
